User blog:ImGonnaBeThatGuy/Downton Abbey: THE LOST EPISODE
I won't tell you how I got it BECAUSE IT WILL SCARE YOUR DICK OFF (or your uterus out, this is an equal genitalia scare-portunity, this is what the '60s were all about). But, know this: I have the only copy of the only unaired copy of Julian Assange's hit television show: Downton Abbey. I will describe it to you, BUT BE WARNED. After I watched this episode, I went totes INSANE. I've already killed myself. My super sad ghost is writing this. Here it is: The Crawleys/Granthams are having breakfast. Carson comes in. Wait, what's going on? He doesn't seem to be carrying anything. Carson moves to an empty chair (a chair reserved for Sybil??) and he sits down. That is totally not like the Carson I've come to know and love since the first generation of Downey Abbey way back in 1996. Carson would never do something so depraved. Lord Grantham vomits, After awhile the money, crown roast and tea in his stomach is depleted and he starts throwing up blood. 20/52/2053 Okay, I know it's been awhile since my last update, but listen to this. Before I could get done watching the tape I was murdered. I know you'll think I'm crazy, but it was Crash Bandicoot's ghost. At first I tried to hide, becaue of the scare-itude and the badditude, but he found me. Then he stole my face and made the masks for the game with the masks. So, here's the rest of the tape: Molesley comes in to clean up Robert Grantham's puke. That's not right. That's not RIGHT AT ALL> He's a butler and he works at Crawley House. As horrific as that was, it didn't prepare me for what came next. Edith came in, tears in her eyes and said, "The Oaklahoma City building has just been exploded." THe Oaklahoma City building? That didn;t happen until 1995 (those are capital numbers, I don't know how to do the styff)! How could a show SET IN THE !(@)S wait THE 1920s KNOW ABOUT SOMETHING THAT HAPPEN 80 YEARS LATER??? Next thing I know: Daisy has to choose between a brown pair of shoes or the black pair of shoes. I need to take a break. THere's a monster at my door and I'm too spookified to continue. I just want to thank the 49 billion people who follow this blog. 6/4/1776 I know this is along time before my last blogabout, but after my last entry I was attacked by huge titted women whi needed to be saved by me and my katana sword. I know that I'm a production intern for the BBC but I am skillful in wielding the oddly manufacture katana sword. I cut off it's arms then shot it with my desert eagles which I doulbe duel wield. FOUR IN EACH HAN. Back to the episode. OH NO. NO NO NO. WHY DO YOU TAKE THE BEST OF US, O LORD. Why would you let Sybil die in childbirth? This has to be a ROM HACK or a glitch or some sort of spyware BECAUSE THIS IS NOT RIGHT. THIS IS NOT A REAL EPISODE AT ALL? Category:Blog posts